


Five Choices That Son Goku Did Not Make

by Severusslave



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragonball Z
Genre: AU, Character Death, F/M, Family, Forced Pregnancy, Genocide, Kakarott!Goku, M/M, Mention of Gore, Pregnancy, Violence, egocentric saiyajins with free use of the dragonballs, evil!Goku, implied rape, non-con, really really AU, saiyajins being saiyajins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severusslave/pseuds/Severusslave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five looks into five different universes in which Goku made a different choice at some point in time. Said yes instead of no. Made a different wish. Read about what could have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Choices That Son Goku Did Not Make

**1 – The Future**

It had started on a summer day's afternoon. He had been napping, had been curled up under nothing but the clear sky, sunbathing. He had dreamed of it then. The loneliness he had no choice but feel in his dream had woken him up and he looked around him. Then had looked around him using his ki. Had seen how lonely he truly was. There was but one other like him. There were five more like him. Little ones. Different.

There should be more. That had been his only thought at first. Then more had come.

He'd called the dragon then. Had wished for the one thing that had been taken from him as a child. Then, with his reclaimed intelligence – although that was not exactly what it was, for in fact it was a part of his brain, resuscitated – he had asked for knowledge.

There would be more little ones. As it should be.

He had worked, built, asked for help, and had stolen anything he needed until he finished his facility. His nest. It was hidden. Very well hidden. No one could access it but him. Well, no one that did not have mastered the instant teleportation technique. His nest was close to the core of the planet, so the little ones would be warm. And so that the mothers would not escape.

Not that they could even move in their beds of gel that nourished them and their offspring. Or they would dare to escape. Goku now knew that there were differences in his genetic make-up when he was ascended. And variety was what he needed. Some minds did break when with a Super Saiyan, he found. A pity. But it did not matter much.

He felt himself change, knew that he had become something more. Not in means of power. Or ki. Or sense of self. No.

It was something different. 

Perhaps it was in the way that nature smelt richer these days. Or the way it felt more supple underneath his fingers and the tendrils of his ki.

Perhaps it was in the way that his wife smelt less. Felt meager. Was infertile.

Perhaps it was in the way that Vegeta regarded him now. Watched him. Re-evalutated him. He'd always measured himself up to Vegeta. He thought about talking to him. Telling him. 

Revealing his secret.

Vegeta was worthy, he should have more little ones as well. 

And Goku was already father to just under two hunded little ones now. They would need to go to the surface soon. They would learn from Vegeta.

Learn that the race of Saiyan was everything.

 

**2 – The Alternative**

The plan had been to abandon the pod via instant teleportation as soon as he could feel the presence of Frieza on Earth. Teleport there, fight him, kill him. Easy as pie.

Then he would have gone to his son. Although he speculated on the fact that his son, and most of his companions, would turn up sooner or later at the spike of his ki anyway. Not his wife, though. He was not sure that returning to her was even in his plan.

But it happened in a different way. He'd felt Frieza. But as he concentrated on him, the lizard's ki had spiked and vanished. As had the other malicious energy that too had felt like Iceling. Destroyed, killed, by an energy that had felt like home although it had been alien to him. Unfamiliar.

He landed, waited for the ship to boot down and open up. Goku stepped out of it.

Huh.

Gohan, Bulma, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamchu, Tien, Piccolo, Chaozu. Here. At the random place in the wilderness he'd chosen for the sole fact that there was nothing here that could get destroyed during his landing. Curious.

They welcomed him as he levitated over to them from out of the crater. Goku asked them why and how they were here. Bulma pointed to a newcomer. 

Goku saw him, and all of a sudden all of his senses went overdrive. This was the one whose energy had felt like so strongly like home he had felt it welcoming him even from space.

Gohan asked him if he knew the stranger. 

He'd opened his mouth to ask who the guy was as he heard a voice talk to him in his head - not unlike Master Kaio. _Pretend that you know me. It's important. Please._ So Goku said, "I'd never thought I'd see you again." instead.

The stranger walked over to him. _I'm from the future. You needed help, and will need help again soon to defeat an enemy. I will not let you all die again,_ sounded in his head.

Goku said, "I'm glad."

The stranger laid his hand onto the breastplate of Goku's Yadratian uniform, and the dark hightech metal sent the sensations through to his chest's skin. _You cannot imagine how glad I am to see you again, Goku_. 

And the stranger kissed him. 

He tasted like home as well.

_My name is Trunks, Goku._

"Trunks," Goku moaned as the kiss got deeper and both their kis flared up to Super Saiyan.

 

**3 – The Origin**

He had been prepared on the day he landed on his assigned planet. It would be easy, the ship told him in the soft rumbling tenor of his father's voice, easy. He would land, eat, sleep, learn, train, and wait for the moon to crest. In Oozaru he would be strong enough to kill those strong enough to potentionally harm him otherwise. Then during the next lunar cycle's peak he'd cleanse the rest of the population for the Saiyan Empire.

He would make his father proud.

Kakarott had landed in the Northern part of the planet. He'd been but an infant at that time.

Now he was an adult. And the planet had been cleased for years. Except the odd hundred of humans he'd chosen to serve him.

It was boring.

There was nothing to do but train. Train, eat, fuck, kill. And waiting. And he had waited. Waited for any sign that his mission was of any significance. His mission, ha, his life rather. 

There never was one.

So, Kakarott continued to wait. And train. And eat. And fuck. And kill. Till one day a woman gave him a daughter. And then another gave him a son. 

He was third class. Breeding stock. Not enough potential for power, but not as useless as a fifth class servant or a sixth class slave.

So he raised them. Trained them. Fed them. Taught them. Was a father.

When Radditz came for him he presented thirteen little half-bred saiyans to him. He had not thought that Radditz would be that excited about them.

He had not known that Saiyans were difficult to carry to term. A normal pregnancy lasted up to 14 months and with half-breeds it was even more risky. When Kakarott had told his brother that there hadn't been any miscarriages yet, Radditz had contacted Prince Vegeta. Radditz reported to him, and was promptly ordered to join in and make offspring and then to return to him and Nappa. Kakarott was ordered to continue reproducing. Preferably he should produce females, so that the other Saiyans could claim them and amplify the race's number. The Saiyans were an endangered species. 

The women were horrified when he asked them if they knew a way to bear mainly females for him, although they didn't let it show.

Kakarott would not have understood that, as he fhad ound his place in life. His daughters would, too.

 

**4 – The God**

On the days when Goku found time to lay back and relax for an hour or so he thought that the best decision he'd made in his life was accepting Kami's job offer.

Back then, it really had been just about a job, too. He'd just promised marriage to fiery, beautiful Chichi and good husbands had jobs, didn't they? He'd been so innocent then. It was almost sweet. The first months had been fun, too, Chichi had liked that the outlook was so big and could keep her busy keeping it in order and that the kitchen was so big and well-stocked. She was happy and Goku was happy. The sex had been fun between them then. Making Gohan had been something else!

Then she had been pregnant, and she had been ill during the entire pregnancy. They hadn't known that it was his fault, so to say. That their species were never meant to interbreed and that the Saiyan part had dominated the human part. That Chichi was carrying something under her heart that her body thought of as a virus. A parasite. A cancer.

She had died alone in her bed, but for the company of her child that had clawed and bitten and punched and torn his way out of her womb through the layers of skin and muscle of her belly. Goku had found them the next morning.

He'd incinerated her body and spread her ashes in the wind from the edge of the outlook, Gohan seated on his hip, clothed in the blood soaken linen of Chichi's bed.

Back then he had not known that this was not the natural way of giving birth. He had thanked Chichi for her sacrifice as he'd watched the ashes fly away carried by air currents and had said that she was a good mother. Then he'd gone and hunted down a boar sow for his newborn son. He had fed him her milk then her intestines. The lack of Chichi's own had taught him his son craved them. 

He raised his son, was a father to Gohan and a guardian to the world over the next years. Gohan was a bright child. Intelligent, sharp, and fiery like his mother and strong like his father. 

Then one day Goku's brother had arrived on the lookout. Radditz was his name and Goku thought they'd look nothing alike. But he smelled like family, like Gohan smelled when he was at his wildest on the days the moon would crest. So he bid him inside, offered his brother food and drink and let him tell his tale.

He was an alien. But that was okay, because so was the old Kami and thus it was good.

His race had been all but annihilated. Three, including his brother, were known to have survived. Radditz told him they'd speculated there were more, but they did not know for certain. They meant him, Radditz, and two others named Vegeta and Nappa.

They were being opressed by an alien called Frieza. He was powerful. They wanted him to join them. Vegeta was the prince of his race and he wanted Goku with him.

A prince. He was a God.

He would free them!

He had told Radditz that. And he had been laughed at in return. Had been told that in no way he was powerful enough to overthrow the Iceling Overlord. He had been taught the measuring scale of the scouter device, compared his strength and that of his son to Radditz' own and had been told the number that defined Frieza's strength.

He'd offered Radditz a place to rest for the night, as he retired to think about the situation. Radditz had accepted wearing an indulging smirk on his face, clearly thinking Goku an inferior fool.

As he had called upon the Dragon and wished for him and his son double the strength of the Iceling Overlord and for the rest of his race Frieza's exact strength, that smirk had been wiped from Radditz's face.

Goku'd ascended to Super Saiyan during his fight with Frieza. His son had followed him on this path of power soon afterwards as Gohan dealt with the Overlord's remaining family. Gohan was going to be more powerful than Goku when he matured, and it was good. The son should always surpass the father.

He'd met the others of his race after that, had seen the prince, had smelt him, had dominated him in a surge of instinct, a fight of passion and had claimed him as his mate.

Vegeta was his prize. Vegeta had born him strong, fertile sons over the years. He'd given him beautiful fights. He'd given him hate and love in equal measure. He challenged him each day of their lives. Vegeta made him stronger with each breath that he drew.

The universe called Goku Holy Emperor now.

 

**5 – The Simplicity**

He'd never thought that after two really weird years of being a coffee drop - changed into it by Buu - he'd ever want to be one again. Eating had been fun again. As had been having sex. And sleeping was great too.

Still, it had been …sweet.

 


End file.
